The control of arthropods inside and outside buildings and houses is necessary for a variety of reasons. In countries where arthropods such as insects or arachnids transmit diseases to humans and animals, an example being malaria, there is a great need to provide the inhabitants with effective and long-term protection. Furthermore, considerations of hygiene and of structural engineering dictate that animal pests should be prevented from gaining access to buildings, spreading and residing in buildings, and infesting wood or other materials. For this reason, a large number of control products and techniques have already been developed. The most common method of control is the application of active insecticidal ingredients in aqueous solutions for atomizing or spraying. Regardless of the active ingredient used, the efficacy of the spray coating is also heavily dependent on the physicochemical properties of the surface sprayed. The duration of effect of the spray coating is greatly impaired and reduced in particular on porous surfaces and more particularly on alkaline porous surfaces (also referred to as aggressive surfaces) such as concrete, render, stone/brickwork, timber (treated and untreated), ceramic, straw or thatch, chalky, limey, gypsiferous, cement-containing and loamy surfaces. As a result, in the case of the control of malaria mosquitoes within buildings, for example, there are short duration effects of 6 months at most.